


I See Fire

by Kuroya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Devotion, Dragon Dorian, Fluff, M/M, lovestruck dorian, lovestruck dragon dorian, need i say more?, shapeshifting dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroya/pseuds/Kuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to show Iron Bull exactly how much he means to him.  But, of course, being Dorian, he can't just out and say it.  No, he has to research strange magic for a surprise that leads to probably the only dragon that Bull would refuse to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story vaguely connects up with one of my previous works, [It's Not Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3797305), but can be read alone without compromising anything.

"Let me get this straight," Morrigan stated, crossing her arms over her chest and leveling her best unimpressed stare (something that she'd found only one person immune to, a certain Gray Warden with a talent for causing just as much trouble as it seemed physically possible for someone to create _and then some_ ) at the man in front of her. "You expect _me_ to take the time to instruct _you_ in the matter of shapeshifting so that you can take the form of a dragon?"

Dorian swallowed - the woman was quite intimidating, to the point where he had legitimate fears of Josephine and the Inquisitor being in the same room with her for a prolonged amount of time - but at the thought of a wide smile and a booming laugh, he persisted. "No. I expect you to take the time to indulge me in the practical application of the theory as someone who is learned in it."

Pale yellow eyes, like those of a hawk, stared the man down as though expecting him to flee like a rabbit, but he stood his ground, his own golden eyes determined. After a prolonged moment, the woman waved her hand. "Very well, I suppose if I have a willing pupil, 'twould be a shame to turn you away... as long as you truly do wish for nothing more than the practical. I would not waste my time teaching you more than that." A twitch of her hand was the only indication for him to follow as she turned on her heel, started walking towards the general battlements.

The Altus followed after her with only a moment's hesitation, reminding himself that the Bull had said the word - and oh what a surprise that had been to look up in the library, finding out that the man had been telegraphing his intents for a long time now - but he hadn't. What better way than to prove that he could say it, even if it was only to himself? "I, ah... I read that it requires somewhat intimate knowledge of the form you wish to take."

The apostate snorted. "You need to be familiar with the form, yes, but merely enough that you can picture it in your mind's eye. It requires more determination and focus. Often the moment you begin to slip into the form is when you reach back instinctively to return to your own. 'Tis a difficult thing for most, letting go of what is comfortable."

Dorian thought of the intensity in a single dark eye, the twisting sensation in his gut as he realized that he wasn't alone, and he found himself agreeing. Letting go of something comfortable was indeed a hard potion to swallow. But there was very little he wouldn't do for the sake of pride and the Iron Bull. "I won't have to go without my vine-plucked grapes for long, will I? It would rather put a damper on things to be without such luxuries."

Morrigan regarded him thoughtfully, head cocked to the side and arm braced across a doorway. "You really are dedicated to him, aren't you," she murmured, her tone making it a fact rather than a question. For a moment, she almost seemed to be lost in memory, but she turned before the suspicion could properly niggle at the Tevinter. "You will still be yourself in another form, of course, but you may need some time to get used to the instincts before you attempt being around people."

"Understood," Dorian murmured, deciding it would be better to ignore the words spoken at first. It was a hard question to answer outside of his own head or Iron Bull's arms, and he wasn't sure he was ready to yet, not in front of a stranger. His need for discretion outweighed his need for possession, at least in this. "The books also mentioned something to ground?"

The witch scoffed, fingers glowing as she began to ward the small courtyard she'd brought them to, a quiet corner that few would know about, much less visit them in. "'Tis a myth. The body naturally desires to return to its normal shape. The idea of needing something to anchor you is entirely ridiculous." Having cast to her satisfaction, she turned and crossed her arms. "Now, do you have a form you wish to become or should I pick one for you to master?"

"No no, I have already selected one that is quite... satisfactory." He coughed, his cheeks slightly pink as he forced down the flurry of nervousness in his stomach at the memory of how he had begged the Inquisitor to indulge him for this purpose. "I believe I am ready."

She raised a fine eyebrow at him but shrugged. "Very well. We shall begin."


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's dragon form (and a large part of the inspiration for this fic) came from [this comic](http://deliriumexmachina.tumblr.com/post/116256679627/sketch-comic-for-andrastesass-miniplot-about). ~~And no, I'm not sure yet whether I'll crack and not chicken out about going further with this~~

A week later, Dorian was tugging Iron Bull along outside of Skyhold, the mage for once surprisingly eager to be outside. Although the kossith had teased him about the chance of rain, he'd been quite content enough to let the Tevinter take them wherever he liked, smiling whenever the mage looked back. Huffing a little as he nearly stumbled across another stray root, the mage scowled as his lover remained unwinded. "How you're still so happy in this weather is a mystery," he grumbled, half for show and half to cover the fact that he'd used the hand grasped in his own for balance for a painful half of a second.

"I'm spending time with you, _kadan_ ," Bull stated cheerily. "Nothing could make me happier."

Heat filled the man's cheeks, and he ducked his head slightly into his collar like a turtle, unused to the compliment. Well, he did suppose he had been spending a lot of time in the library lately, both before and after he'd made progress with the apostate mage. And he had been too worn out to be up for too much more than cuddling by the time Bull had managed to help him into bed, because no matter how harsh of a taskmaster Morrigan (and his own pride) could be, he wasn't going to just let the man carry him all around Skyhold. ... Maybe he _had_ been neglecting Iron Bull, but it hadn't been on purpose, and besides, he reassured himself, it was for a good cause. A _very_ good cause at that.

"Yes, well," Dorian murmured, coughing as he glanced around. He supposed they were far enough away from civilization to be safe. "Wait here," he commanded, putting a hand to that large chest.

Bull caught it gently with one of his own, swallowing up the delicate, ring-adorned tan with his own scarred, callous-riddled silver. "All right."

Heart swelling up to choke his throat, the smaller man managed a shaky nod before tugging his hand free and stepping across the fields. He licked his lips, glancing across the expanse at his lover before he closed his golden eyes and concentrated, allowing himself to tap into the fade. Glyphs came to life under his fingers, and when he felt the familiar sensation of losing grip with himself, he gave into it. His body stretched, changing and becoming bulkier, and he allowed the shift, his mind centering itself around one thought, the one that had dominated him since he had accomplished the feat three days ago in the courtyard under Morrigan's watchful eye. ' _I belong to Bull_.'

Iron Bull was staring at him in shock, single eye wide next to the eyepatch. Dorian's tail flicked with a sense of pride; he'd thought that the man would have to war with his love for fighting, but it seemed that there was one dragon he would never kill.

Dorian's head lowered, a soft croon leaving his throat as he stretched his neck forward, wings lowering as well. He was small for a dragon, his head about the size of Bull's torso; likely the kossith would only come up to his shoulder. Not that he minded. It was enough of an experience simply being larger than his lover for once. His scales were a beautiful golden color, like that of the polished rings he so adored, and his underbelly was a lighter shade, that akin to a deep cream, while his horns and spines were darker, closer to that of burnished copper. He had to move one large paw forward for support as he got closer to his lover, his whiskers curling on either side of his muzzle, and he let out a soft breath of smoke, just to make sure that Bull wasn't broken.

"Damn, _kadan_ , you're fucking gorgeous." The warrior didn't waste a moment in reaching up to close the last few inches between them, running a warm hand along smooth scales before they lightly played with the longer spikes protecting Dorian's head. "Did you learn this for little old me?" The dragon looked sheepish, head shifting a little in an approximation of Dorian's dismissing gestures as a human, and Bull's smile grew wider. "Awwwww, that's sweet. I'm touched, _kadan_."

The dragon snorted, spitting out a small plume of fire that had the kossith jumping back with a chuckle. Even when he wasn't human, his mage had the cutest expressions when he was embarrassed. "C'mere, _kadan_ ," Bull demanded gruffly, reaching up and putting his hands on the dragon's face on either side of the muzzle. The reaver tugged that head further down, leaning his forehead right between those handsome golden eyes that were just the same as when Dorian was able to be scooped up into his arms, their horns knocking against each other. "You're the best thing I've ever had."

Dorian's tail flicked behind him before a hum escaped his throat, something soft and warm and soothing, like a purring cat. **Amatus**. The word snaked through him, warming his blood, and he soon found himself on the ground, leaning into Bull's chest affectionately while his forked tongue traced a path across the man's chest. Snorting, he tried to draw back out of embarrassment before a laugh kept him where he was.

"Easy, _kadan_ ," Bull murmured, stroking along his muzzle. "I've not finished appreciating you yet." The dragon rolled his eyes at the comment but laid his head down on his paws with a flick of his tail, wings spreading slightly to sun himself a little in the weak sunlight that came through into the clearing. He supposed he could indulge the kossith a while longer.

The word had waited this long, it could withstand a little bit longer within the confines of his heart.


End file.
